1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of software and computer network systems. In particular, the invention relates to electronic systems associated with financial transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In traditional paper payment systems, an organization or an individual initiates payment by sending a physical check to the party to whom a debt is owed. The check may be sent in response to an invoice from the party to whom the debt is owed. A newer approach is electronic payment. For example, in the consumer context, individuals may be able to make payment by way of electronic banking. Payment instructions are sent electronically from the individual's computer system to the individual's bank. Payment is then effected by the bank.
Numerous systems now exist relating to accounting and bill payment. For example, computer software is used to track invoices and print payment checks. Payments may be made by wire transfer, with instructions requesting funds of the payer in one financial institution to be transferred to an account of the party to whom payment is to be effected.
Enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems are used for managing the purchases of goods and services. Such systems may have databases of complex and extensive sets of information, such as addresses of various suppliers and similar information related to purchasing. Sellers also use electronic accounting and record keeping systems which may assist in the receipt and tracking receipt of payment for goods and services. Prior systems require considerable amounts of effort to update and maintain, and may lack compatibility with the systems used by parties with whom an organization wishes to engage in transactions. There is thus a need for improved systems to facilitate transactions between buyers and sellers.